In For the Kill
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: She didn't come to Miami to find out she had a heart. That she had a soul nonetheless. But Austin Moon was different from the rest. He somehow had this badass way of making her love him. She was supposed to be a demon that fed through intercourse, but he would raise his hand and make her weak. Making her less succubus like. And she hated him for making her love him. (T for now)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sexiest Killer Alive

The air was fresh, you could say. Ally wasn't very excited to come to Miami, but she had a job. She had signed up for the deal, and now she was to make some boy who loved to sing lust after her. Easy, as always.

She dragged her suitcase across the sidewalk as she walked. She watched colors flicker before her eyes. Red, gray, white, and green. They were her symbols that told her who was a good victim. Her vision turned back to normal. Regular colors coming back to her.

She looked at the house before her, smirking her classic smirk. This house was going to be her residence. Great first victim. She walked up to the front door, knocked twice, and waited silently.

A male answered the door as she expected and asked, "May I help you, ma'am?"

She smiled, "Absolutely. I'm selling make-up, and I was wondering if there was a lady in the house I could sell it to."

He shakes his head, "Wrong house, young lady. I'm not married. Or have a girlfriend."

She could feel his gaze run up and down her body. She knew exactly why. She wore a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh. Her white blouse that was tucked inside of it had about three buttons undone, showing as much of her cleavage as possible. She knew her body was beautiful.

She fakes a frown, "Why, a man like you deserves a young lady by your side. Maybe I can fix that," a smile reappears on her face.

His right hand moves up to his chin, fingers rubbing up and down. He smirks as he asks, "How do you suppose you'll do that?"

Ally grins, "Let me inside, and you may just find out."

He quickly moves to the side and gestures, "Come inside."

Big mistake, she thinks to herself as she walks inside with her suitcase.

Ally looks at him, "So what is your name, might I ask?"

He smiles, "Dallas."

She could see his tan skin, dark hair and eyes still looking her up and down. She asks innocently, "Where's your bedroom?"

Dallas grabs her hand, "Follow me, babe."

And he leads her upstairs. She asks, "How do you have such a big house?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I work for Apple. You know, the company that makes iPhones and iPads."

She nods her head, and she looks at a white door. They happen to be standing in front of it, "Your room?"

He nods and they walk inside. The room was hideous, Ally thought. It was more awful than Elliot's place, her ex-lover who was an Incubus.

She smiles falsely, "Let's go inside."

She turns around to look at Dallas, smiling and slowly taking off her blouse and undershirt.

She speaks persuasively, "Make love to me, Dallas. Make love to me and never let me go."

He smiled gladly and slipped his arms around her waist, and she kisses him. They were on the bed in no time, and Ally quickly turned them over to where she was on top. She pinned his hands above his head.

Ally smirks as she says, "You are weakened by your lust, young one. And now you are my pray. I shall feed now."

Dallas started to scream, but her hand tightens around his throat as she starts to feed.

When she is done, his body goes completely limp. He was finally in a coma. And he was slowly dying.

Ally got off of him, "Gross. But thanks for your house. It'll come in handy. Damn, you're weak."

She dragged him by the legs out of the room, and found another room. She opens the door, and smiles, "Great room to store your body. For now anyway. I'll bury you somewhere later."

She grabs a set of keys out of his pants pocket, and closes the door behind her. She places the key in the lock, and turns it and pulls it out. She jiggles the knob to make sure it was locked.

When she's satisfied, she walks away, going downstairs to her suitcase to find a new pair of clothes. She smiles as she picks a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid blouse. She puts them on, and suddenly she hears the doorbell ring.

She rushes to the door as she tries to button up her blouse, and opens the door. Standing there before her was a handsome young man. He looked a little older than her physical appearance. His hair was dirty blonde, eyes a beautiful color of brown.

He scratches the back of his head, "Hello, I'm Austin Moon. My parents sent me here because we got this guy named Dallas's mail. Does he live here?"

She leans against the door as she says, "Not anymore. He moved to England. I live here with my parents now. I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you," she holds out her hand.

He takes it and shakes it. His eyes widen, then they become a little darker. He says with a little anger, "It was nice to meet you, but I must go. I'll see you at school?"

She looks at him stunned, "School? What is school?"

His eyes darkened even more than they did, "School, kind of like hell. You learn things there. It's Monday through Friday."

Ally nods, "Yes. You shall see me at this place you call school."

And he leaves and Ally watches after him. She decided he was the main boy she wanted from Miami. She wanted him, and the desire burned deep within her chest. She would make him like her, for she could already tell he hated her for some unknown reason.

A/N: Chapter 1 complete! I hope you liked it! And I also hope you will like what is to come! And this is defiantly OOC. And Ally is a succubus, just in case you missed that. Austin, we don't know what he is yet ;)

Disclaimer: I always forget to do these, but I don't own anything but the plot :)

NOW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That next day, Ally had been reading over a school handbook. The rules bored her to death. Especially the ones that applied to her.

Skirts only three inches above the knee. No showing cleavage. To be more exact, nothing that was in her wardrobe. Luckily, her previous mother had given her some clothes incase she decided she would need them to blend in.

She had decided to wear jeans that were a bright red, matching with a floral tank top like shirt. She had decided to wear shiny red heels, and she wore her hair up in a stylized bun.

When she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed a backpack and a piece of paper, and got out of the mansion.

The walk to the school wasn't long, it was quite short in fact.

When she arrived, she was stunned by the architecture. She admired each brick by brick. She admired the glass clear doors. Everything she saw stunned her.

Ally walked into the building quickly, going straight to the office. She went up to the lady behind the desk and said, "I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a new student."

The lady smiled, and that irritated Ally. It irritated her so much that she almost considered calling Elliot. And man, did she still hate that motherfucker.

The lady said as she handed Ally a paper, "Here's your schedule, dear."

Ally faked a smile and walked away, wishing that lady was dead.

She looked at her schedule, going straight to her assigned locker.

When she arrived to it, she turned the lock, putting a few of her stuff inside, then walking to find her first class. She looked at her schedule as she walked. She was so focused on it, that she hadn't noticed that she had run into a girl with curly black hair.

Ally collides into her and looks up and she states, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..."

The Latina shooed her hand, "Don't worry about it," she moves her had towards her, "I'm Trish. Who are you?"

Ally smiles, "Ally Dawson. You can call me Ally though. I'm new here."

Trish nods her head, and glares at the paper in Ally's hand. The Latina smiles, "You know where you're going?"

Ally laughs, and it feels a bit natural, "No. Can you show me where I'm going?"

Trish looks at her schedule and smiles, "We have all the same classes, lucky you. Follow me!"

And she does.

When arriving to the classroom, Ally is met with a familiar pair of eyes. It was Austin Moon, but he had clear daggers at her. And Ally couldn't get enough of it.

Love hate game, eh? Bring it on, hot stuff, she thought. She started by looking away from him nervously, ad Trish played it out perfectly by pulling her towards him and some red head.

Trish is the first to speak, "Austin, this is Ally. Ally, this is my friend Austin. He's also a really good fighter. Can take on even the strongest."

Ally raises her brow, "Really? I'll have to check that out, since no one has ever beat me."

She hears Austin grunt, "Damn it. I don't even..." He looks up at her, "I saw you yesterday. Hope you like it around here."

The red head speaks up, "Austin, no. We should hope she suffers..."

Austin cuts in, "Dez."

They both shut up, and Ally smiles, completely confused. She sits in the seat next to Austin's, and smiles at him as the bell rings. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Sadly, she'd have to wait.

A/N: chapter 2 complete! I hope you liked it! As you can see, Austin hates Ally, and she can't take a hint :D haha hoped you enjoyed it, now REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back Story of Austin Moon

Austin Moon cautiously watches the succubus. He tried his best to pretend he liked Ally, but he kept slipping up. His anger kept getting the best of himself. The past would come back to him, and he knew he needed to keep her fooled. It was easy to fool her though. She was blinded by some silly little lust for him. He appreciated he was good looking.

He looked at the brunette. She was chewing on the cap eraser of her pencil effortlessly. He watched, and somehow, he noticed something he had never noticed in a succubus before. Emotion. It wasn't a positive emotion, but it was there. She was bored out of her mind, and he appreciated that she had even a tiny hint of any emotion. Maybe she had hope. Maybe she was young enough.

But Austin couldn't let his guard down. Succubi can always trick a person. His studies had that drilled in his brain since the beginning of training. He remembered it well, all because of Coach Henderson.

The memory came back so quickly. Austin was sitting in Mental Training in front of the coach. He was moaning saying, "Why does any of this matter? Won't it just be fighting succubi and incubi? None of their physical traits matter!"

Coach Henderson had given him a look of irritation, "Physical traits don't matter? Boy, one day you'll come across a succubus and you'll lust after her so bad, all you'll wish for is to see her completely naked. Next thing you know, she'll have her tongue down your throat, sucking the life out of you."

Austin had blinked when he asked, "How are you so sure?"

Coach replied, "I learned the hard way, son. I met a succubus named Marie. She was mighty well fine, I'll tell you. I knew she was a succubus, but I couldn't stay away from her. It got bad to where I had made out with her," he pointed to a scar on his throat, "You see this scar? I got this when we were making out. She had a long tongue, I'll tell you. She stabbed the sucker and punctured something. Can't remember what it was, but she could have killed me if it wasn't for my dear old knife."

Coach patted his weapons belt that had contained a razor sharp knife. Austin figured he'd never wanted to fall prey to a succubus. He wanted to make Coach proud.

"I understand now, Coach," Austin had said, "None of us should ever fall prey to one of their kind."

Coach smiles, "I'm happier now that Marie is dead. I met a Hunter named Constantine, quite a lady, might I tell you. Our first child is due soon."

The physical training was even easier than the mental. He liked the physical training of being a Hunter. It cleared his mind. It also brought up his ego too, since he was the best.

Finally, he was back to reality. He kept watching Ally, and she had seemed to notice because she had smirked, grabbed her breast and squeezed it.

Austin couldn't help but bite his lip at the action. He watched her smile even more as she innocently bit her lip. He had to admit, she was an attractive succubus. Quite pretty. And he lusted after her. Not as much as _she_ hoped, but it was tiny lust.

The final bell rang, and Austin sighed in relief. He could get out of this air right bubble.

When he got outside, Ally had him pinned to the wall with one hand. She whispers in his ear, "I saw the way you were looking at me, and I understand body language _very_ well."

Austin flipped the tables on her, pinning against the wall, which seemed to surprise her. Her eyes were wide in shock, which made him smile.

Austin gets close and personal to her ear, "I'm not like anyone you have ever met, you little slut."

He pulls away from her and walks away, hoping she's desperately breathing for air.

A/N: CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE! I hope you liked this chapter specifically! It gives you more insight on Austin and what he is. :D. I liked reading your guesses on what Austin was! And now we know! He's a Hunter :D he hunts succubi :D

Now, if this story gets to 17 reviews, I'll try to update ASAP! :D and also, go read my other stories :D THEY ROCK


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- First Seduction

Ally was in fact desperately gulping air into her lungs. She couldn't believe what he had just called her. She had never been called a slut in her life. And yet, Austin Moon had been the first. She had let her guard down. What if it happened again?

She shakes her head. It would never happen. She was independent. He was just some weak mortal that she was insanely attracted to. _Keep it in your pants, Dawson!_ She thought to herself. She wouldn't dare let his hot body get inside her head.

Ally hurried out of the building, getting to the mansion in no time. She unlocked the door as she bit her lip. When she opens the door, she hurries inside, slamming the door behind her. "He can't control you. You are the controller, Dawson."

She started to remember her real mother. A moment when she was the good Ally Dawson, the moment before she had become a succubus, the moment before she became what most people viewed as a monster.

_Flashback:_

_It was 1878 in London. It was a cloudy day, but that wasn't going to ruin Ally's mood. She was all smiles, happy to see her brother for the first time in forever. She missed him dearly, since he had gone off to see America. She looked up at her mother, "When will James get here, mother?"_

_Her smiling mother had stated, "In a few minutes dear, be patient."_

_Ally could barely keep her excitement down. She was excited to see James, excited in so many ways. Then she looked up to see messy brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. She smiled a wide smile, picked up her skirts, and rushed up to her brother. "James!" she yelled with tons of excitement._

_He smiled back, "Oh Ally! It's quite good to see you! How is my dear sister?"_

_She laughed, "I am quite good, James. Though, I am very much more happy now that you're here."_

_The reunion had passed by quickly, and next thing Ally knew, she was headed to a ball in honor of her brothers return. She looked herself in the mirror. She wore a dress that squeezed her breasts tightly together. Her mother had chosen it out. It was a dark green, and it top part had tons of patterns. The bottom was pure silk. The green looked beautiful with her skin. Her arms were covered with the matching silk. The dress was quite beautiful._

_Ally hurried down the stairs and saw the ballroom filled with tons of guests who were dancing. She smiled, and hurried to the room, meeting her brother. She smiles, "Do I get to dance with you, James?"_

_He stares at her, then a smirk appears on his face, "Of course, little sister." He offers his hand, and she gladly takes it. They waltz around the ballroom for a while, then her feet begin to tire, so she goes to take a seat._

_James looks over at a young lady with blonde hair, "Do you mind if I dance with Trisha? Just for a few songs?"_

_Ally shakes her head, "Of course not! Go dance with her! I might dance with someone else later anyway."_

_James leaves her, and a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cocky grin walks up to her. She gives the man a warm smile, "Who are you?"_

_He offers his hand to her, "My name is Alexander Cleffins. Would you like to dance, my lady?"_

_She blushes at the handsome blonde man, "Why, yes I will, Mr. Cleffins."_

_When they begin to dance around the room, he speaks, "Please call me Alexander."_

_Ally smiles wider, "Then I shall let you call me Ally."_

_As they continue to dance, she starts to feel a weird tension between herself and this man. She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with him, and she also didn't know if she feared him. He places his lips closer to her ear and whispers, "You want to get out of here, Miss. Dawson? Somewhere a little quieter?"_

_She accepts, her mind completely oblivious to what is to come next. She finds herself in a bedroom in the house with Alexander. She looks into his eyes, and isn't quite sure by what she sees. He closes the door behind him, locks it, and then turns to her, "Ally Dawson, what a pleasure it is to be alone with you."_

_Her brows furrow together, "Mr. Cleffins, what is going on?"_

_He smirks, "You'll see," and he's in front of her in seconds. His lips press to hers, and she kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his. She could feel her breasts starting to fall out of her dress, but she didn't care. All that mattered was this guy she didn't know was kissing her, and she liked it._

_He started to pull the dress down, and it was quickly around her ankles. She released her hands from his hair, starting to unbutton his blouse. His hands started to fidget with the hooks that connected her bra. He undid the hooks, and the bra fell to the floor, her breasts exposed._

_Next thing she knew, he had her pinned to the bed in the room, tackling her neck in kisses. She moaned aloud as his hands squeezed her breasts. "Please," she breathed out. _

_He smirked, "What?"_

_She breathed out, "Please! Please make love to me!"_

_His smirk got wider, "Gladly, my dear. Except, I'm not going to make love to you. I'm going to fuck you."_

_Ally had never heard of such vulgar language, and she asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_He ripped her panties down her legs, "I'm not in love with you, you little slut. I think I'll do something even worse."_

_That's when his eyes started to crack and they turned bloody red. Then his mouth tackled hers once again, except this time, she felt her life starting to drain her. She started to scream while his mouth was on hers, but he just bite her lip seriously hard, and she could taste the blood. _

_Right before he could plunge himself inside of her, the door was blasted open. She saw her mother standing shocked at the sight. Alexander's eyes returned to normal, but she suddenly felt him enter her as her mother stared at them completely shocked. He must have been really good at doing this without moving an inch, because she was starting to feel very sore._

_Ally clears her throat, "Mom, what's going on?"_

_Mrs. Dawson shakes her head, "What's going on? We couldn't find you, and I just found you getting intimate with a stranger! What has gone down inside that little head of yours, young lady?"_

_Ally shakes her head, "It's a mistake, mother. He seduced me. Just let me get changed, and I'll be down."_

_Her mother left, and she hit Alexander's chest, "Get out of me! Now!"_

_He laughs and does as she ordered. He speaks to her, "You know, since I didn't complete my task with you, you'll become like me."_

_She glares at him, "What do you mean?!"_

_He laughs, "I'm an Incubus, my dear. I was supposed to either kill you or make you pregnant and die having my child."_

_"__You son of a—," she stares at him, "What's going to happen to me?"_

_He smirks, "You'll become a Succubus. You'll kill someone tonight, I guaranteed. And when I'm right, find me. I'll be by the bar. Now get dressed, you don't want to keep them waiting."_

_She did as he said, and ran out of that room faster than he said hello to her._

_*A Few Hours Later*_

_She was dancing with James again, looking straight into his dark eyes. She couldn't get the image of her and Alexander out of her head. He had seduced her, used her. Never again would that happen to her._

_As she looked at James, her vision started to show her odd colors. Everything turned black and white, and everyone was either green or red. And James was green. Her vision returned, and she smiled at her brother, letting her instincts take over._

_She asks James, "Can I show you something, my dear brother?"_

_He smiles warmly, "Of course."_

_Ally begins to lead her brother upstairs, and she opens a random door, having him walk in first. She walks in after him, closing the door behind her. He turns to her, "What is it you wanted to show me, Ally?"_

_She runs up to him, "I wanted to show you how much I loved you, James! I want you to acknowledge my love for you, brother!"_

_His brows rise, "I know you love me, Ally. I'm your brother."_

_She shakes her head, grabs his arms, pulling him to her, smashing her lips to her brothers. She quickly had his blouse off before he breaks away from her kiss, "What are you doing, Ally? I'm your brother!"_

_She looks down, smirks, and starts to take her dress off. When it's off, she unhooks her bra, and pushes her panties to the ground, "Do I look like a sister to you? James, don't you want me the way I want you?"_

_He bites his lip, and she takes his moment of hesitation as an advantage, crashing her lips to his once more. This time, he kisses her back, running his fingers along her skin. She removes the rest of his clothes, and he places her on the bed that was on the bed._

_He kisses her as she kisses back, and before he goes inside of her, instinct takes over. She flips him over, making sure she's on top. She smiles at him as he returns it. She felt her eyes darken, and she starts to kiss his neck. She starts to bite his neck lightly, and she hears him start to scream. She smiles, _I must be doing something right,_ she thinks and continues._

_His screams start to disappear, and she lifts herself up, staring straight into James's eyes. His body seemed lifeless. She took out her hand, lifted his arm, and it dropped limply. That startled her. Then she quickly put two of her fingers to his pulse on his neck. Nothing._

_Her eyes widen. _No, no, no,_ she thinks, _I killed my brother.

_She quickly gets off of him, puts her dress back on, and hurries off to find Alexander._

Present:

Ally shudders at the memory. No. That was an accident. The rest were planned. She never wanted that to happen again. Her family line is the only ones she wouldn't touch. She had promised herself that. It was all Alex's fault.

She went upstairs, cleared her head of that awful night, and started to fantasize about Austin.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like, months. so I gave you a long chapter as a sorry present. and I gave you background knowledge of Ally. I want to know what you guys think I should go with this story! I also want to know if I should change the rating to M? Also, a link to Ally's ball gown is in my bio! So, REVIEW! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- You Weren't Welcome, Alexander

Ally stands in front of her brother, completely bewildered. Tears start to fall from her eyes, "James, what are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Ally, I've come to see you. You're in trouble."

She laughs nervously, "What do you mean, 'I'm in trouble?' I'm completely fine. I can see you. I can tell you how sorry I am that I killed you!"

He shakes his head, "I forgave you, Ally. I knew you didn't mean to drain my youth. But something more serious is going to happen. You're going to be betrayed at one point."

Her brows scrunch together, "Who exactly am I going to be betrayed by? What could possibly go down to where someone will betray me? Tell me, James!"

He lets go of a deep breath, "That, I cannot tell you, little sister. Just keep your guard up."

Then Ally shot up at of bed. She was covered in sweat, dreading how unattractive she looked. She groaned, "I look like a stupid human. What the hell?"

She got out of bed, slamming the alarm clock. She hurried into the shower, washing herself clean from her night's sleep full of sweat. _Disgusting_, she thought.

When she was done with that, she dressed in some sweat pants, and a band t-shirt. She sort of missed wearing clothes such as these. They were the most comfortable clothing of this century. They were also appropriate for this stupid school thing she had gotten herself into. She could have pretended to be a home-school student, like normal, but no, she wanted to understand what normal kids did.

She grabs her bag, walks out the front door of the mansion, and spots Trish. She smiles, running up to her, "Trish!" she yells, "Wait up!"

The Latina notices her, and stays where she is. Ally catches up to her, and smiles, "Thanks for waiting for me. That's very nice of you."

Trish waves her off, "Consider yourself lucky. I'm not a very nice person."

Ally laughs, and they begin to walk to school.

Trish starts their conversation, "So, I saw that you might be attracted to Austin."

Ally frowns, "I don't think he likes me. He called me a slut yesterday. No one has ever called me such a vulgar word. I was quite stunned."

The Latina scrunches up her nose, "You are using so many old words. You sound like you're from a different time. Never mind. Anyway, Austin isn't one to trust people easily. Like Stacy, he doesn't like her one bit. She ended up moving away, I believe because of him."

Ally frowns even more, "Oh. I'll try to be kind to him then. Some people would say I'm a very kind person." Which wasn't a lie. She kept her hospitality when this century had happened. She stayed kind to people she didn't intend on 'feeding.'

"Yeah," Trish starts, "Maybe you'll help him get out of his shell. He never has time for a social life because he's too busy having walls built around him."

Ally then decides to ask a question, "Why does he seem so secretive?"

Her Latina friend smiled, "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

Then Ally looks to her right, seeing a blonde boy walking next to her. Her eyes widen, "Did you hear that?"

He smirks and speaks in a mocking girl voice, "'Why does he seem so secretive?' No. I didn't hear a thing."

She rolls her eyes, but stares at him, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

He shakes his head, "No. I've got a feeling that you'll find out why one day. You'll just have to wait. By the way, sorry about yesterday. I was a bit irritated, and you having me pinned really made me madder."

Trish perks up, "She had you pinned to the wall?"

Ally shakes her head, "The lockers. That's my style of flirting."

Austin smirks, "Everything back-fired though, didn't it?"

The Latina frowns, "What do you mean?"

Ally frowns, "He pinned me to the lockers back. I was very surprised. Never has that happened to me."

Trish nods her head as Dez walks over and stands by Trish. Ally smiles, "I feel like we're a group of good friends, walking together in one of those stupid movies on TV."

Then they arrive in front of the school.

Ally was in front of her locker, putting in the combination. Then she felt a familiar breath on her neck, and she turns, "Bastard! How did you find me?!"

Alexander Cleffins smirked, "You're easy to track, you little whore. I like to know where my bitches are."

She smacks him in the face, "I'm not your bitch, and never will I be again. You stole everything from me."

His blonde hair shone like it did when she had first met him. He looked kind and cocky at the same time, "Yes. I stole your virginity, I stole your mortal life and let you kill your own brother. I stole a lot of great things from you."

She shakes her head, "I should have killed you a long time ago. You were a bastard when I met you, and you still are the fucker that I met. You're just like your stupid brother, Elliot."

He shakes his head, "You have to admit, little whore, you liked being a Cleffins."

Ally shakes her head and snarls, "Never have I ever liked your line. Never will I enjoy being a Cleffins. I like that I'm a Dawson again."

Alexander opens his mouth, but is interrupted by Trish, "Who's this?"

Ally turns her head, noticing the admiration in Trish's eyes. She had started to become fond of Trish, and she would not let this bastard ruin an ounce of her happiness. She says something before Alexander can open his mouth, "This is a douchebag that I highly suggest you stay away from. It was terrible talking to you, Alexander. I must go."

She grabs her stuff out of her locker, closes it, and hurriedly drags Trish with her. Trish asks, "What was that about?"

Ally turns to Trish, "He raped me a… a year ago. He still is a slimebag, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Dez looks at Ally as they sit down, "What do you mean by, 'I don't want you to get hurt?'"

Trish answers, "She was talking to this guy by the name of Alexander, and I had asked who he was and she answered saying he was a douchebag. After we had walked away, she told me he had raped her a year ago. So, she warned me of him."

Dez's eyes softened, "What does he look like? Austin and I can take care of him for you."

Ally shakes her head, "No. I want to be the one to put the fucker in his place."

Austin speaks up, clearly fascinated, "There must be something more than that. You seem to hate him intensely."

She frowns, " Maybe I could tell you the awful things he's done to me someday."

He smiles, "I'll be waiting to hear."

And the bell rings.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it answered a bit of questions about anything, I guess. Probably didn't, because there is MORE! MAWAHAHAHAHA! I love you guys! But REVIEW! REVIEWS are important to this story because I need to know what you might want to see or what you like and what you don't like and EVERYTHING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
